Chris and Dhris Rescue Rangers Credits
Full Credits for Chris and Dhris Rescue Rangers. Directed by *Jeffrey Agala *Ridd Sorensen Produced by *David W. Armstrong *Mark Swift *Robert Wallace *Pete Williamson *Brian Cosgrove Executive Producers: *John Tarakovsky *Chris Wallace *Simon Hall *Peter Michaelson Associate Producer: *Chris Michaelson Teleplay by *James Herbert Supervising Producer: *Richard Kenny Original Score Composed and Conducted by *Robert J. Walsh Written by *Jono Howard *Mike Kubat *Bruce Thompson *James Herbert Production Design: *Maurice Nelson Art Direction by *Doug Scheib Casting by *Michael Wallace Starring: *Patrick Pinney *Jim Cummings *Kelsey Grammer *Maggie Roswell *Frank Welker *George Clooney *Jaleel White *Bill Murray *Mandy Moore *Dwayne Hil *Robert Tinkler *Jonathan Wilson *Kath Soucie *Tara Strong *Catherine Disher *Matt Hill *Wallace Shawn *Michael Bell *Peter Capaldi Story: Animation Produced by COLOR AC LOGO 1.png Overseas Animation by *2 Minutes *Caribara Assistant Animation Produced by * photo.jpg Cosgrove Hall Fitzpatrick Layout: Background: Animation Canada: Animation France: Animation British: Production Staff: Post Sound Facility: *Richard Segal Sound Design, Inc. Voice Recording: *POP Sound *Voicebox Productions Inc. *Studio 360 *Howard Schwartz Recording Music: Special Effects: *Roy Huckerby Digital and 3D and CGI Services: Special Effects Animation: *Toon Boom Animation *Yowza Animation *Rough Draft Studios Production Services: *Studio 8 Sound *Michael Shires Studios *Shires Animation Studios *Pentagon Studios Live-Action Backgrounds: *Google Images Gerbil Design: *Gerbil Laboratory, Inc. Cast: Additional Voices: Color Timers: *Terry Claborn *Jim Passon Negative Cutting by: *Michael Shires Studios Negative Cutting Production Staff for Shires Animation Studios, www.shires.com Shires Animation Studios Sudio Team Visual Development Facilities Special Thanks Production Babies Music Recorded and Mixed at *Sony Pictures Scoring Stage, Newman Scoring Stage-Twentieth Century Fox Studios, The Village, and Paramount Pictures Scoring Stage M Visual Effects by *Industrial Light & Magic, A Lucasfilm LTD. Company Dodgeball Players Design by *Wings Stadium Songs: "Back to School Again" *Music by Louis St. Louis *Lyrics by Howard Greenfield *Performed by The Four Tops "Without Me" *Music by Marshall Mathers, Jeff Bass, Urban Kris, Shawn Baumgardner, DJ Head *Lyrics by DJ Head *Performed by Eminem "My Name Is" *Music and Lyrics, Produced by M. Mathers, A. Young, Dr. Dre *Performed by Eminem "Pack Up" *Music by Tim Woodcock, Eliza Doolittle, Felix Powell, George Asaf, Matt Prime *Lyrics by Matt Price *Produced by Matt Price *Performed by Eliza Doolittle "1999" *Music, Lyrics and Performed by The Prince "Break My Stride" *Music by Matthew Wilder, Greg Prestopino *Lyrics by Greg Prestopino *Produced by Peter Bunetta, Rick Chudacoff, Bill Elliot *Performed by Matthew Wilder "Let's Get Ready for Rhumble" *Music and Lyrics by Nicky Graham, Deni Lew, Mike Olton *Produced by Nicky Graham *Performed by PJ and Duncan "Together Again" *Music by Jeff Moss *Lyrics by Ralph Burns *Performed by The Muppets "Lapdance" *Music, Lyrics and Performed by N.E.R.D "Danger Zone" *Music by Giorgio Moroder, Tom Whitlock *Lyrics by Tom Whitlock *Performed by Giorgio Moroder Footage: *Trademarks of and Used with the Permission of ("Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy" and all related characters and elements) by Cartoon Network. *Provided Courtesy of ("Milly Molly", "Peg + Cat" and "Franny's Feet" clip) by Tiny Pop. *"Atomic Betty" and All Related Characters and Elements are Trademarks of and Copyright of Teletoon. Score Mixed at *Trevor Morris Studios Main Title by: *PIC Agency End Title by *The Picture Mill *Fugitive Studios Dolby Constulant: *Ray Gillion MPAA Constulant: *Ray Gilbert Iatse Constultant: *Ray Gannon Prints by *Deluxe Color by *Technicolor Category:Credits Category:Chris and Dhris Rescue Rangers